Magneto
Magneto is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He is the self-styled "Master of Magnetism" and can control any metal object, as well as fly and manipulate energy. Though he is typically a villainous character and a long-time enemy of the X-Men, Magneto has many times served as more of an anti-hero and has even at times worked with the X-Men against a common threat to mutantkind. Magneto has even spent time as a member of the X-Men and once taught at his old friend, Xavier's school before becoming more militant. It must also be remembered that most of the time Magneto is working to protect his species and keep them safe from those who would do them harm and on this level is not that different from the X-Men, with their differing approaches being what divides them most of the time. Nevertheless, Magneto strives to protect the mutant race and for both this and his tragic past many viewers and readers have actually sympathized more with Magneto and argued that he is a heroic figure who does what is required to keep mutants safe from a xenophobic world. It is worth mentioning that Stan Lee himself does not actually consider Magneto to be a villain, which only gives further credence to the idea of him being at least an occasional hero. This does not mean Magneto is the same unambiguously good figure that the X-Men are. The character does lend himself to a certain amount of moral ambiguity, and has ultimately played the role of both hero and villain, switching sides regularly in his unending pursuit of assuring mutant survival at all costs. In the game, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had no choice but to join the X-Men in order to defeat the far more villainous adversary otherwise known as Apocalypse. In the live-action film series of X-Men, Magneto appears as the main antagonist in the first movie, returned as anti-hero turned antagonist in the sequel, he returned again as the main antagonist in the third installment, appeared as one of the main protagonists and as the main secondary protagonist in X-Men: First Class, returned again as the primary antagonist in 1973 timeline of X-Men: Days of Futrue Past ''and as protagonist in 2023 timeline. In the movies, Magneto was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen in the first three films and DOFP again who also played Gandalf and later portrayed by Michael Fassbender in his youth in First Class and also DOFP. Gallery Magneto_animated_series.jpg|Magneto in the animated series Magneto_X-men_evoultion.jpeg|Magneto in ''X-Men Evolution Magneto_WXM.jpg|Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Force-Field Users Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil exterminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Bosses Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Byronic Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Strategists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Officials Category:Related to Villain Category:Destiny Defiers Category:On & Off Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revolutionary Category:Master Orator Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Big Good Category:Alter-Ego Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:X-Force Members Category:Destructive Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mutants Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Ready Player One Heroes